


Unexpected

by jaemluvs



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, I Love You, M/M, andreil playing video games, mentions andrews meds once, soft, this is pretty short just a heads up, uhhh not much theyre just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluvs/pseuds/jaemluvs
Summary: Andrew doesn't have many expressions to himself, ever since he came off the medication. Even then, his expressions were never genuine, more results of the mania his meds put him through. Even now, after all the things that has happened to him and the foxes over these last few months - that has happened to him and Neil these last few months - Andrew hasn't changed much. He still looks bored, still looks uninterested.But for whatever reason, something Neil can't explain himself because even he doesn't completely understand it - is that whenever Andrew plays video games, he shows actual interest and intent. He's never lacking emotion. He also occasionally whispers something foul under his breath that never ceases to make Neil smile.So yeah, Neil loves video games.----Andreil saying 'i love you' for the first time





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my hc for neil and andrew saying i love you. i tried to stay in character as best i could for them while also being soft so yeah umm dont bully me its not that good and yeah hehe. follow me on twitter @schreibnvr im a kpoopie if u fuck wit dat but i still tweet about andreil bc theyre my babies (i also stan druck my acc is a mess pls ignore it) also i couldnt think of a title so sorry its so bad skndjdn titling things is my worst trait

  
The day began as any Sunday did. Their day off from practice causes for some laziness around the dorms. The season is about to start up again soon, and there's going to be some massive changes to the sports dynamic now without Riko and Coach Moriyama's presence which is beginning to stress the team out - whether they like to admit it or not.   
  
Neil was a junior captain under Dan and the fresh blood on their team has been a lot of... work, for a lack of better words. So when Neil just wants to relax and play video games with Andrew all day, who's gonna argue?  
  
Andrew's sitting in his signature bean bag chair and Neil's sitting on the couch above him. Neil keeps losing and that causes Andrew to grunt a few times, but to be completely honest, Neil keeps losing for that _exact_ reason. He's been watching Andrew out of the corner of his eye the entire time and if Andrew had noticed, Neil wouldn't know.   
  
Andrew doesn't have many expressions to himself, ever since he came off the medication. Even then, his expressions were never genuine, more results of the mania his meds put him through. Even now, after all the things that has happened to him and the foxes over these last few months - that has happened to him and _Neil _these last few months - Andrew hasn't changed much. He still looks bored, still looks uninterested at any passing thing.  
  
But for whatever reason, something Neil can't explain himself because even _he _doesn't completely understand it - is that whenever Andrew plays video games, he shows actual interest and intent. He's never lacking emotion. He also occasionally whispers something foul under his breath that never ceases to make Neil smile.   
  
So yeah, Neil loves video games.   
  
They're sitting in a comfortable silence, with the quiet murmur of the game playing in the background, when Nicky enters their room with his hands covering both his eyes. Neil finally looks away from Andrew to look up at Nicky but Andrew's eyes never peel away from the screen. “Yes Nicky?” Neil asks. He notices Nicky peaking an eye through his fingers then releases a sigh, and lets his hands fall to his sides when he sees they're just sitting casually.   
  
"Wymack said he's been trying to call both of you and asked me to come bother you and to let Andrew know to ‘call him after they're done’ but it looks to me like you're all good so...” Nicky trails.  
  
Andrew still hasn't taken his eyes off the screen but still asks, “What does he want?”   
  
Nicky shrugs as if Andrew was looking at him. "Not sure, he just told me to tell you to answer your phone. ”   
  
“I'm busy.”  
  
“You're just playing a game.” That finally made Andrew look up and glare at Nicky. Nicky raised his hands in defense, “Okay okay, I'll tell him you'll call in a few..”   
  
Nicky pulls his phone out and begins forming a text when Andrew murmurs a soft “fuck” under his breath and throws the controller to his side, sighing while pushing his hair back on his forehead. He takes a deep breath and almost immediately releases it then sits up and reaches his hand out toward Nicky. Nicky looks at him with questioning eyes to which Andrew rolls his eyes and says, “Phone.”   
  
“You have your own?”  
  
“I don't know where it is. Give me your phone.” Nicky reluctantly hands it over and Andrew calls Wymack. The phone call consists of a bunch of “no”’s but finally he says, “What do I get from it... not good enough... that's better. Fine.” and hangs up. He throws the phone back at Nicky, catching him off guard, and he fumbles to not drop it.   
  
“What did he want?” Neil asked.   
  
"Nothing important.” Neil nodded and looked back at the screen to which Andrew had begun a new game without him.   
  
Nicky was still standing there, hovering over them and sighed. “You guys are boring.” Andrew raised an eyebrow at him, with his eyes glued to the screen, but didnt say anything. “Would it kill y'all to act like an actual couple?” Nicky asks with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Yes.” Andrew says simply and dismisses the rest of the words Nicky tried to argue.  
  
Neil admires Andrew. If he ever said that to him, he'd probably receive a passing glance and be ignored by him. But he does, Andrew has so many traits that Neil looks up to. The simple fact that he's survived this long and continues to put up a fight every day, makes Neil's heart melt a little. No matter how much Andrew likes to deny and ignore it, he would do anything for his little makeshift family. He would do anything for them in a heartbeat and Neil uses that as motivation to do better and be the leader that he's supposed to be.   
  
Neil didn't realize he was smiling until Nicky looked at him weirdly. Neil noticed the glance and turned his full body to face Andrew and asked, “Andrew?” Andrew hummed back showing he was listening. “I love you.”   
  
Andrew paused all movements for a second then continued on. If Neil blinked he wouldn't have even realized he faltered, let alone that he heard him. Nicky was gaping at them but both boys were ignoring his stuttering. Neil couldn't take his eyes off Andrew. He never replied back but Neil knew he acknowledged it.   
  
“Do you want coffee?” Neil asked, changing the direction of their conversation dramatically on purpose, and Andrew nodded his head. Nicky flapped his arms up and down then said a simple, “I give up.” and left the boys in a comfortable silence.   
  
Neil got up and went to the kitchen, putting water into the coffee maker. He didn't realize Andrew came into the room until he was done setting up the pot. Neil kept focus on the task at hand while Andrew stood still next to him, back facing the counter and head looking down.   
  
“I hate that word.” Andrew said simply, not much emotion behind the words.  
  
“What word?” Neil knew exactly what he meant.   
  
“You don't mean it.”   
  
“How do you know?” Neil could feel Andrew tensing beside him.   
  
“Because you can't.”  
  
“You can't tell me how i feel.” Neil challenged.   
  
“I can tell you that you shouldn't feel that way for me.” Every word should've hurt, but Neil knew better than to trust Andrew's angry words completely.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because I say so.”   
  
“That's not a good enough reason.”   
  
“I don't want you to think this is something that it's not.” Neil sighed and turned to finally face Andrew.   
  
“I know we may not do things that Matt and Dan do or what Nicky and Erik do but Andrew, do I have some news for you!” Neil said in an almost sarcastic tone with a semi blank expression. Andrew's face was now reflecting something Neil wouldn't have recognized if his next words didn't remind him of a similar conversation they had once before.   
  
"We’re not a couple. We’re not in love. That's not what this is.” This made Neil remember what Andrew had said to Neil the night after they returned home from winning championships. _'This still isn't a "this".'_ Neil knew Andrew was lying.  
  
“You don't have to feel the same way back, or you don't have to say it back. One things for sure is that you can't tell me how I feel because, trust me, I hate that word too but goddamnit Andrew, that's just how I feel. Okay?” Andrew was silent and looked Neil in the eyes.  
  
His expression went blank again and was back to the same old bored look. He turned around without saying another word and walked back into the room, turning his game on once more. Neil grabbed two mugs and filled them up, bringing them back to the living area.   
  
Andrew never said it back.   
  
_____  
  
  
Until a few weeks later, they were laying in bed together after a long day of training for their upcoming season as the crowning champions. Neil was beginning to dose off when he heard a soft “I love you, too” and gentle breathing coming from his partner.   
  
Neil fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.  
  



End file.
